warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Mages
The Dragon Mages are Elven Mages of the Kingdom of Caledor who have a sensitivity not only to magic, but also to the minds of slumbering Dragons. Overview The first known Dragon Mage was Caelith Fireheart. Born in the last year of Aethis the Poet's reign, Caelith was little more than a child in the eyes of the High Elves when he claimed one of the famed Sunstaffs from the Caves of Dreaming and awoke the Sun Dragon Rilgaur. Caelith and the newly awoken Rilgaur brought aid to the army of Mentheus at Griffon Gate, leading a devastating charge that crushed the flank of the Dark Elf host and allowed the wily old Mentheus to rout the enemy from the field. When the fighting was over, Mentheus greeted Caelith and first coined the name Dragon Mage in reference to the courageous young Mage. In every generation since, a handful of Dragon Mages have emerged from the aspirant Mages studying the Winds of Magic at the Tower of Hoeth. They are found among the most impetuous and fiery students, and almost without exception they are of Caledorian descent. Once they begin to study the Lore of Fire, the first of the Lores taught at the Tower, their aggressive and warlike nature becomes even more apparent. Each is plagued by dreams of fire and blood, in which they ride upon Dragons the colour of the setting sun. Soon the only desire of these youths is to seek out their destiny as a Dragon Mage. Indeed, once they have been approved as competent with Fire magic by their tutors at the Tower, they set off on the long journey back to Caledor and the caves below the Dragonspine Mountains. To awaken a Dragon from slumber is a process that can take months, or even years, and yet these impetuous Mages from Caledor take to the task as if born to it. No sooner does a Dragon Mage enter the sulphur-clogged caverns below the Dragon Spine than the dormant Sun Dragons grow restive. Instinctively, and with no instruction, the Dragon Mage will approach one of the sleeping beasts and call it by name - awakening the Sun Dragon fully. Thus begins a bond that lasts until either mount or rider is slain in Ulthuan's defence. Only a Sun Dragon will hear the call of a Dragon Mage and rise for battle - the older and wiser Dragons of the Moon and Stars are not given to such passion and recklessness, awaiting a steadier mind to rouse them. The Dragon Mages of Caledor have earned themselves a reputation as wild and uncontrolled, qualities that are not normally seen favourably by the High Elves. Yet despite this, the Elves of Ulthuan look upon these fiery youths and the ease with which they bring the Dragons to war, and in them see hope reborn. Wargear *A Dragon Mage is a High Elf Mage who uses spells from the Lore of Fire, rides on a Sun Dragon and wields a hand weapon. His Dragon may wear Dragon armour, and he may take magic items. Miniature High Elves Dragon Mage 7th Edition Miniature.jpg|7th Edition. Sources * Warhammer Armies: High Elves (7th Edition) ** pg. 63 * Warhammer Armies: High Elves (8th Edition) ** pg. 47 ** pg. 91 es:Magos Dragón Category:Asur Dragons Category:Asur Mages Category:Caledor Category:High Elf Military Category:White Tower of Hoeth Category:D Category:M